Encuentro en Ciudad Cereza
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: Ciertamente, esta no era la primera vez que me enfrentaría a Mili en una batalla pokémon ni mucho menos, mas se sentía como si así lo fuese.


No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente).

Pokémon no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Encuentro en Ciudad Cereza**

Ciertamente, esta no era la primera vez que me enfrentaría a Mili en una batalla pokémon ni mucho menos, mas se sentía como si así lo fuese. Un hecho bastante curioso a mi parecer puesto que nos conocíamos desde hacía un largo tiempo. De hecho, los sentimientos que en estos momentos se arremolinaban en mi interior, ese agitado estado de ansiedad y expectación, eran idénticos a los que experimenté durante mi segunda participación en la Liga Añil cuando me tocó combatir contra ella. Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión estuvimos muy parejas, pero finalmente Mili resultó vencedora, logrando avanzar hasta la implacable semifinal. Poco después de que el torneo terminara, nos prometimos una futura revancha.

Y es por eso que ahora estábamos aquí, paradas una frente a la otra en medio de un colorido y tranquilo campo tras nuestro casual e inesperado reencuentro. Ya pasaban del mediodía cuando había llegado a los lindes de Ciudad Cereza, aquel pequeño poblado que me separaba de mi primer destino en Johto: Ciudad Violeta, el lugar donde esperaba obtener mi primera medalla. Luego de tanto caminar había decidido pasar por el Centro Pokémon y, al salir de él, fue que me la encontré.

―¿Estás lista? ―solicitó Mili mientras sacaba una de las pokebolas que llevaba prendidas al cinturón―. A la mejor de tres, ¿te parece?

―Claro, cuando quieras ―respondí, imitando sus acciones―. ¡Paras, yo te elijo!

―¡Emolga, sal!

Dos pokémon surgían a través de la intensa luz rojiza, listos para comenzar una buena pelea. El mío, aunque de un tamaño considerablemente menor al promedio, se alzaba decidido sobre sus patas, exhibiendo con notorio orgullo sus peligrosas pinzas mientras que el compañero de mi amiga planeaba de manera cómica y grácil a su alrededor.

Me quedé observando su elección con curiosidad, pensando en lo bonita que era aquella criatura, y dirigí mi pokédex en su dirección para descubrir con sorpresa que éste no podía ofrecerme ninguna información al respecto.

―Lo siento, Emolga es un pokémon originario de Unova ―me informó, ligeramente avergonzada en cuanto notó mi extrañeza―. Tengo dos tíos que viven allí y me lo enviaron como regalo la navidad pasada. Al principio no tenía idea de qué clase de pokémon se trataba y mis tíos no me decían nada tampoco. Tuve que esperar hasta el final de su incubación para descubrirlo ―Y extendió sus brazos hacia adelante para recibir a Emolga quien se acurrucó feliz en ellos―. Es del tipo eléctrico volador, si te sirve de algo.

Yo asentí en silencio agradecida mientras guardaba mi enciclopedia portátil. Admitía que sería complicado, pero confiaba en Paras y sus habilidades. Después de todo, el equipo actual que me acompañaba era el mismo que había entrenado arduamente durante mi prolongada estadía en el Archipiélago Naranja.

Me agaché a la altura de mi compañero para regalarle unas cuantas caricias rápidas en su lomo antes de incorporarme. Mili y yo compartimos un asentimiento e iniciamos el combate.

―Emolga, usa _Impactrueno_.

―¡ _Esquívalo_! ―exclamé al instante, comprobando la intensidad de aquella descarga que no dio en el blanco. Paras continuó moviéndose por entre la hierba, aprovechando su tamaño para desorientar al otro pokémon y poder acercársele―. ¡Ahora, _Paralizador_!

Sin embargo, en cuanto el peligroso polvo comenzó a emerger, el otro lo evadió alzándose en vuelo. Esa era nuestra gran desventaja. No sólo Emolga podía burlar los ataques venenosos de Paras si no que también podía atacarlo desde la distancia con su electricidad. Y, sumado a todo esto, la único forma que teníamos de contrarrestarlo era actuando a la defensiva, una táctica que sin duda no nos llevaría a nada.

Mi rival sonrió, sabiendo lo mismo que yo. Rápidamente le ordenó a su pokémon usar otra vez _Impactrueno_ , obligando al mío a correr por el lugar hasta que quedó justo debajo de él.

―Emolga, _Ataque rápido_ y _Coletazo_ ―Y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el golpe fue directo hacia mi pequeño compañero.

―¡Paras! ―Las cosas no iban para nada bien, aquel ataque sí que había sido crítico para él, pero debíamos aprovechar la cercanía que había entre ambos ahora―. ¡Usa _Cortefuria_!

―Esquívalo ―sentenció Mili aunque sin poder evitar que Emolga recibiera algunos de los impactos, los cuales le dificultaron su escape.

Una ligera brisa comenzó a correr por el lugar siendo ignorada por nuestro pokémon quienes se observaban retadores el uno al otro, ambos en posición de ataque. Paras, desde el suelo, enseñando con prepotencia las garras que le habían producido un daño certero a su rival mientras que Emolga, desde el aire, generaba pequeñas pero potentes chispas desde sus redondeadas mejillas.

Contemplé a mi pokémon, buscando evaluar su actual estado. No estaba muy grave, no obstante, un golpe más y todo podía acabarse para él. Necesitaba una estrategia, actuar antes de que Mili y Emolga lo hicieran. La correntada de viento se intensificó un poco más, dándome una arriesgada idea.

―Paras ―lo llamé para atraer su atención y, en cuanto la tuve, dictaminé mientras señalaba al frente―, utiliza _Espora_.

Él obedeció lanzando una copiosa nube hacia Emolga, viéndose acelerada por la acción del viento y diseminada. De recibir el ataque, no tardaría mucho en hacerle efecto y que cayera dormido, mas la gracia aquí estaba en que lo esquivara.

Mili ni siquiera necesitó decirle qué hacer a su pokémon, puesto que éste lo eludió con una solturay elegancia digna de coordinadores hasta descender al suelo.

Justo donde yo lo quería.

―¡ _Cuchillada_ ahora! ―exclamé.

Paras se lanzó veloz sobre él, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, blandiendo sus pinzas que impactaron directamente contra la desprevenida criatura. Éste cayó hacia atrás medio metro debido a la intensidad de los golpes.

―Vamos, ¡hazlo de nuevo, Paras!

―¡No tan rápido! ―interrumpió ella con premura, viendo el final de la contienda tan cerco como yo―. ¡Usa _Chispa_!

Emolga apenas había conseguido levantarse cuando su cuerpo se vio recubierto de energía eléctrica en toda su extensión y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de advertirlo, había sido descargado sobre mi Paras tras llegar a asestarle el primer golpe.

Un pequeño suspiro lancé mientras veía a mi pokémon caer rendido junto al originario de Unova, con la diferencia de que éste último aún se encontraba consciente.

―Esa sí que fue una jugada arriesgada ―expresó asombrada mi contrincante.

―Y ni te imaginas lo que me costó capturarlo.

Luego de ello nos tomamos un breve receso para devolver a nuestros exhaustos amigos a sus pokebolas a fin de que descansaran un poco después de sus grandes esfuerzos, regalándoles palabras cariñosas.

―¿Continuamos? ―pregunté, tomando otro de aquellos objetos esféricos. Ella aceptó, emulando mis pasos―. ¡Exeggutor, sal!

―Vaya ―exclamó impresionada en cuanto apareció mi robusto y exótico pokémon, ese que había atrapado desde su pre-evolución en la mismísima Isla Trovita―. En ese caso, ¡ve, Arcanine!

Aquel gran ser surgió majestuosamente y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro al reconocerlo. La última vez que lo había visto ―y enfrentado― era tan sólo un lindo y juguetón Growlithe. Estaba a punto de comentar algo sobre ello cuando me detuve, decidiendo mejor dejarlo para cuando acabáramos el encuentro. Ya tendríamos tiempo para platicar un poco antes de separarnos hacia nuestros destinos.

―Exeggutor, usa _Tormenta de hojas_ ―ordené, comenzando la pelea.

―Contrarréstalo con _Brasas_.

Ambos movimientos colisionaron al entrar en contacto, siendo las abundantes hojas verdes arrasadas sin misericordia por el fuego crepitante. Nuevamente estaba frente a una fuerte desventaja respecto al tipo de mis pokémon. Sin embarg, podría ser que esta vez fuera diferente.

Las secuelas anteriores aún continuaban flotando en medio de nuestro improvisado campo de batalla cuando Mili dio la orden de _Velocidad extrema_ a su compañero, haciéndolo cruzar de manera formidable la distancia que los separaba en tan sólo un parpadeo.

―Ahora _Mordida_.

―¡Detenlo con _Bomba semilla_! ―Arcanine ya se disponía a efectuar su ataque, exponiendo a la vista de cualquiera sus feroces dientes cuando miles de semillas lo interceptaron, forzándolo a retroceder mientras estallaban contra su cuerpo.

―¡No, Arcanine! ―Mili gritó y no era para menos. Lo anterior no se trataba de una ofensiva especialmente crítica, mas la cercanía en la que su pokémon se había encontrado cuando se llevó a cabo sí que era alarmante.

―Usa _Embestida_.

El impacto de Exeggutor fue tremendo y Arcanine a duras penas logró eludirlo en cuanto comenzó. Las lesiones que tenía eran evidentes bajo cualquier mirada, en especial ante la preocupada de su entrenadora.

―¡ _Rugido_! ―exclamó, desconcertándome tanto a mí como a mi pokémon en cuanto lo ejecutó. Exeggutor retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, asustado. Tal y como el ataque exigía. Sin embargo, las fuerzas del oponente estaban muy al límite ya, muy al contrario del estado de mi compañero.

―De nuevo, _Tormenta de hojas_ , Exeggutor.

Ahora sí se logró completar el movimiento, formándose el tornado que arremetería contra Arcanine.

―¡ _Evádelo_! ―Su pokémon así lo hizo, agotando cada vez más sus energías en el proceso. Mili debía saberlo tan bien como yo, estábamos en el último tramo―. Arcanine, quiero que uses _Colmillo trueno_ ahora.

Nuevamente se lanzó hacia adelante aunque, esta vez, de su hocico se manifestaba una potente corriente eléctrica la cual acompañaría al mordisco. Era ahora o nunca.

―Exeggutor, sabes qué hacer. ¡ _Presa_!

Esta era siempre mi última carta, el golpe final y definitivo que dábamos en una batalla: _Presa_ , el ataque característico de mi pokémon y su antecesor. Solamente lo usaba cuando preveía que el encuentro terminaría, obteniendo siempre la victoria.

Exeggutor ya tenía a Arcanine encima, sus colmillos mostrándose más amenzadores y peligrosos que la vez anterior. Fue ahí, justo en ese preciso momento, cuando cinco esferas oscuras se liberaron en impactaron de lleno sobre el atacante.

Arcanine se desplomó en el acto.

Mili sonrió mientras se encargaba de su cansado compañero al igual que yo. Nos tomamos un corto respiro antes de comenzar con lo que sería nuestra última ronda. Las dos teníamos una contienda ganada y con la próxima se definiría quién sería la ganadora.

La última pokebola que utilizaría se hallaba en mi mano, preparada para liberar al ser que contenía en su interior. Desconocía qué tipo de pokémon escogería Mili a continuación, mas no me preocupaba. Blastoise sería mi as. Sin embargo, un chorro de agua inesperado dio en ella y antes de que cayera al suelo, una extraña criatura azul la atrapó entre sus fauces.

―¡Son Quagsires! ―exclamó Mili al reconocerlos, sin poder evitar correr mi misma suerte. Sólo nos llevó unos cuantos segundos para asimilar la situación antes de lanzarnos hacia los fugitivos pokémon con nuestras pokebolas en su poder.

El final de la pelea tendría que esperar.


End file.
